Introvert, maybe?
by Nagichan94
Summary: Hanya wan syut tentang KaiSoo yang gue bikin pas lagi libur kerja/Jongin yang payah, Kyungsoo yang introvert dan si mesum Kris/WARNING Isi sama judul nggak nyambung. Salahin aja genrenya! xD Enjoy it!


**~KaiSoo fanfiction by Nagichan94~ **

.

.

.

.

.

Kata orang, cinta itu buta. Tidak memandang umur dan juga status. Tidak peduli benar atau salah. Tapi Jongin tidak. Jongin tidak mau mempunyai cinta buta. Merepotkan, pikirnya. Dia merasa hidupnya sudah cukup payah, dan dia tidak mau menambah keterpurukan hidupnya dengan hal-hal remeh tidak penting seperti cinta, apalagi cinta buta. Memikirkannya saja sudah mumet sendiri. Tapi semua itu musnah setelah bertemu Do Kyungsoo, si anak introvert dan misterius.

.

.

.

* * *

**O~KAISOO~O **

* * *

**TAP TAP TAP TAP **

Suara langkah kaki cepat menggema di sepanjang koridor kampus pagi itu. Si pemuda yang berlari tersebut merasa was-was karena hari ini dia terlambat bangun pagi. Terima kasih pada jam wekernya yang sukses dia banting sepertiga malam tadi. Entah untuk apa, dia merasa tidak ingat memasang alarm jam segitu dan dia lupa memasang alarm kembali menggunakan ponselnya. Jongin terus berlari hingga dia berbelok ke arah kiri, letak kelasnya sudah terlihat. Langsung saja dia ngebut dan..

**BRAK **

Membanting pintu kelas, tanpa berpikir mungkin sang dosen ada di dalamnya. Dan benar saja, dosennya berdiri di depan kelas. Menatapnya seraya berkacak pinggang juga seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri di samping sang dosen.

"Kim Jongin! Kau terlambat lagi?!" sembur dosen Choi.

"Maaf pak."

"Sudah berapa kali kau datang terlambat dalam semester ini, hah? Tujuh kali! Termasuk hari ini. Kau tahu kan apa konsekuensinya?" dosen Choi menatapnya garang seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup, membuat Jongin ingin tenggelam saja dalam kolam ikan.

"Iya, pak. Maaf. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, pak. Lain kali saya akan berusaha bangun lebih pagi lagi."

Dosen Choi menatap sangsi. Pikirnya, Jongin bukan lah pemuda rajin yang rela bangun pagi.

"Saya akan berusaha, pak." Jongin memasang mimik meyakinkan membuat dosen Choi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk."

Jongin bersorak dalam hati. Dosennya ini tidak akan bisa marah terlalu lama, jadi dia dengan langkah mantap masuk ke dalam kelas dan melewati anak laki-laki tadi yang menunduk. Sekilas dia penasaran, mengapa pemuda itu menutupi dirinya di depan teman-teman sekelasnya?

Setelah jongin duduk di bangkunya, dosen bertepuk tangan. "Perhatian. Kelas, hari ini teman kita bertambah. Nak, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengambil selangkah maju dan membungkukan badannya. "Do Kyungsoo."

Semua murid di kelas menganga termasuk juga sang dosen. Sungguh perkenalan yang singkat, padat dan jelas.

Kyungsoo masih setia menundukan kepalanya sampai dia harus memegangi kacamata bulatnya yang terus melorot ke bawah.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Silahkan duduk di tempat yang masih tersisa." Setelahnya Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke tempat kosong masih dengan menundukan kepalanya. Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa adalah di samping kanan Jongin dan dia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk duduk disana.

"Oke, kelas. Kita mulai pelajarannya." Sang dosen kini mencoret-coret papan putih sementara para mahasiswa mulai mencatat materi-materi di papan termasuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

.

"Cukup sekian pertemuan kita. Jangan lupa tugas dikumpulkan minggu depan. Selamat siang kelas." Dosen Choi pun undur diri.

Setelah pintu tertutup, para mahasiswa mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang keluar untuk ikut kelas lain. Sisanya mungkin pergi ke kantin atau pulang. Kehidupan kuliah memang santai.

Kyungsoo memasukan semua buku catatannya ke dalam tas. Jongin yang ada di sebelahnya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali berkuat dengan ponsel di gengamannya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, ada dua panggilan tidak terjawab dan semuanya berasal dari satu orang. Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo menelpon kembali si pemanggil tadi.

"Halo, Kris!"

"..."

"Maaf tadi aku masih belajar."

"..."

"Baik, tentu saja. Kau sendiri?"

"..."

"Tentu aku bisa. Aku baik-baik saja Kris, jangan khawatir."

"..."

"Jangan berlebihan. Tidak ada yang akan menculikku."

"..."

"Sudah lah. Berhenti menggodaku tiang listrik!" Jongin terlonjak kaget mendengar seruan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo menggumam maaf dan kembali dalam percakapannya.

"Barusan kau bilang apa, Kris? Aku tidak dengar."

"..."

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau membawa benda berbahaya seperti itu."

"..."

"Berhenti lah berpikiran jorok, Kris! Dasar mesum."

"..."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MEMBAWA BENDA SEPERTI ITU!" Kyungsoo menjerit, membuat semua mahasiswa yang tadi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing kini menoleh padanya. Kyungsoo yang sadar telah menimbulkan keributan membungkukan badannya sambil bergumam maaf setelahnya kembali menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"..."

"Geez, aku benci pikiran kotormu itu Kris."

"..."

"Aku juga laki-laki dan aku tidak sampai parah sepertimu."

"..."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan tipe seme atau uke. Itu hanya kau saja yang maniak seks."

"..."

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu saat kita bertemu nanti Kris!"

"..."

"Benarkah? Kau bilang pada mereka aku baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Cih, apanya yang menjaga? Setiba kita di Seoul kau langsung berkeliaran mencari mangsa untuk diajak cinta satu malam. Kau memang pintar bersilat lidah."

"..."

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu denganmu, mesum. Dan aku tidak cemburu."

"..."

"Kalau kau masih mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak senonoh aku akan menutup telponnya."

"..."

"Yah, terima kasih. Kau memang sangat menyebalkan, Kris. Dan aku juga mencintaimu."

**PIP **

Setelah memutus panggilan, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. _Kris dan segala otak mesumnya yang bodoh, menyebalkan. _Kini Kyungsoo menyesali keputusannya tadi menelpon si mesum Kris.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kyungsoo membeku, wajahnya memerah. _Oh, tidak. Mungkinkah sikapku terlalu frontal tadi? Apa dia mendengar semuanya? _Jika kau ingin tahu jawabannya Kyungsoo, maka jawabannya adalah ya. Jongin mendengar semuanya dari awal sampai akhir.

"Maaf, aku mengganggumu tadi." Kyungsoo berdiri dan menyampirkan tas selempangnya di pundak kirinya. "Aku duluan." Kemudian ngebut keluar kelas tanpa peduli balasan respon Jongin padanya.

Jongin cengo layaknya anak idiot melihat kepergian Kyungsoo. Dikiranya Kyungsoo itu anak yang pendiam, introvert. Bahkan Jongin tidak tertarik untuk berkenalan dengannya saat pelajaran tadi. Tapi sekarang? Jongin bahkan sampai tidak sadar wajahnya telah memerah parah sejak percakapan Kyungsoo dengan seseorang bernama Kris di ponselnya tadi menjurus ke rating dewasa. Dia juga bisa menebak-nebak kalimat si mesum Kris dari percakapan sepihak Kyungsoo di pendengarannya.

Tunggu sebentar. Tadi, sebelum telpon berakhir, Kyungsoo sempat mengatakan dia mencintai Kris. Lalu siapa itu Kris? Kekasihnya kah? Tapi jika kekasih, apa kau akan terang-terangan mengatai kekasihmu sendiri maniak seks dan tidak mau melakukan hal itu dengannya? Oh, jangan-jangan Kris itu suaminya? Ey~ ayolah Jongin. Kyungsoo itu masih muda, mana mungkin dia punya suami?

Atau jangan-jangan dia kekasih gelap Kyungsoo? Tapi, kenapa? Apa Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih lain? Kekasih yang tidak hanya sa–tunggu dulu, Jongin. Itu terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimana bisa kau menilai seseorang dari awal pertemuan? Lagipula penampilan Kyungsoo termasuk anak culun. Bukan cabe-cabean. -_-

Oh, tidak. Mungkinkah mereka partner.. seks? Hyaaaaa~ jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Jongin! Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu!

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran tidak jelas yang ada di otaknya. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia yakin itu. Tapi percakapan Kyungsoo dengan si mesum –sialan- Kris membuatnya penasaran seperti apa sosok Kyungsoo.

Oh, Jongin. Kalau begitu kau harus pendekatan dengannya mulai dari sekarang.

_Besok aku akan meminta nomor ponselnya dan mengajak makan siang. _Batinnya.

Ya, itu sudah cukup bagus.

Dan jika pemikiran Jongin tentang partner seks itu benar, maka Jongin bersumpah dia akan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di palung laut paling dalam.

Yah, apapun itu. Semoga beruntung, Jongin!

Disisi lain..

**PIP **

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti pedopil ketimbang seorang kakak, Kris." seorang pemuda berwajah malaikat menatap sinis pada Kris di sampingnya yang tersenyum idiot selesai bertelpon ria dengan Kyungsoo.

Kris menatap Joonmyeon dengan seringai berarti. "Kalau begitu aku akan menculiknya dan membawanya hidup bersamaku. Kemudian akan ku buat dia menjadi alat pemuas nafsu seks yang hebat sepanjang sejarah."

Joonmyeon mendecak sebal. "Kau mengerikan tuan pedopil."

"Ya, itulah aku."

"Ingat lah Kris, dia itu adikmu."

"Adik tiri." Koreksinya, "Kami tidak sedarah, jadi aku bisa berbuat apapun yang ku mau."

"Dasar kepala batu!" Joonmyeon membereskan berkas-berkas miliknya ke dalam tas. "Sudah lah! Ayo kita masuk. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Setelahnya mereka berdua masuk kelas kedokteran yang sama-sama mereka pilih ketika menginjak bangku awal perkuliahan.

* * *

**O~KAISOO~O **

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di perpustakaan. Kyungsoo menunduk di hadapan Jongin, matanya bergerak gelisah dan tangannya saling meremas jari satu sama lain. Di hadapannya, Jongin menatap penuh harap pada Kyungsoo. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jongin sambil memegangi kacamata bulatnya. "Ta-tapi kenapa a-aku?" Kyungsoo tergagap dalam ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu saja Kyungsoo." Jongin menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak terkesan seperti mengajak seseorang kencan buta dengannya.

"Ini hanya makan siang Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu." Setidaknya belum, pikirnya.

"Ini bukan karena kejadian kemarin, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bukannya ingin mengenalku hanya karena kejadian kemarin, bukan? A-aku takut kau hanya main-main denganku." Kyungsoo kembali menundukan kepalanya sembari menekan batang kacamatanya. Jongin tertohok, _ugh. Kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya pasti dia tidak mau. Bagaimana ini? Haish. Aku merasa seperti sedang mengajak seseorang berpacaran saja. _Batinnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku benar-benar serius. Sejak awal aku sudah tertarik padamu, Kyungsoo."

"Kau tertarik padaku? Sejak awal?" Kyungsoo memicing berbahaya pada Jongin. Sedangkan pemuda satunya merutuki mulut berharganya yang sering keceplosan kata-kata ambigu.

"Yah, maksudku tertarik karena kau berbeda. Kau tidak pernah tebar pesona. Kau tidak peduli ocehan dan pandangan mahasiswa lain tentangmu. Aku sedikit penasaran, mungkin kita bisa berteman mulai sekarang?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, cukup lama. Dan Jongin merasa kepalanya sudah ngebul karena batas kesabarannya hampir habis menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung datang.

Jongin menghela nafas pasrah. Dia sudah akan berdiri ketika Kyungsoo bersuara, "Baiklah. Aku mau, Jongin."

Mata Jongin membulat, hampir menyerupai mata bulat Kyungsoo dan mulutnya menganga lebar. "A-apa?" sepertinya pikiran Jongin jauh lebih lambat daripada perasaannya yang sudah hampir melonjak keluar.

"Aku mau, Jongin. Aku mau berteman denganmu."

Setelahnya, Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak berlarian mengelilingi kampus sambil berteriak _"DO KYUNGSOO MAU BERTEMAN DENGANKU!" _itu tindakan yang bodoh serta memalukan yang pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Oke, bagus lah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum lima jari, hampir menyamai tinggi telinganya sendiri. Agak menyeramkan untuk Kyungsoo tapi diabaikan olehnya.

"Uhm, Kyungsoo. Boleh kita bertukar nomor ponsel?"

"Ya, tentu."

Setelah bertukar nomor ponsel, Jongin tak henti-hentinya bersyukur pada Tuhan yang maha esa karena telah memberikannya kesempatan –yang tidak akan datang dua kali- ini.

Tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Keduanya saling terpesona dengan mata satu sama lain. _Dia memiliki mata yang indah. _Bahkan membatinpun mereka sama.

Entah karena cahaya lampu atau apa, Jongin merasa wajah putih Kyungsoo tampak lebih bersinar. Matanya pun terlihat lebih jelas.

**PLUK **

Oh, ternyata kacamata bulat Kyungsoo jatuh ke pangkuannya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak sadar karena wajah Jongin yang terlampau rupawan dimatanya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

_Dari sini dia terlihat begitu tampan. _Batinnya.

Sama seperti jantung Kyungsoo, jantung milik Jongin pun berdebar dua-tiga kali lebih cepat malah melihat wajah putih mulus milik Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya yang indah, pipinya yang sedikit gembil, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir tebal berwarna soft pink yang membuatnya terpana. Jongin membayangkan seperti apa jika bibir itu tersenyum, selembut apa jika bibir itu di sentuh oleh jari-jarinya. Semanis apa jika bibir itu dikecup oleh bibirnya. Jongin ingin tahu dan dia ingin merasakannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jongin mulai memajukan kepalanya, mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar pun ikut bergerak perlahan. Semakin dekat jarak antara wajah mereka.

12 cm..

9 cm..

6 cm..

**PRAK **

Mereka terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Keduanya langsung menjauh dan melihat ke bawah bangku mereka.

"Kacamataku!" Kyungsoo panik dan buru-buru meraih kacamatanya. Dia bahkan sempat terpentok meja saat mengangkat badannya kembali untuk duduk. "Aw!"

"Hati-hati Kyungsoo." Jongin meremas lembut pundak kirinya, "Kacamatamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah, sedikit retak. Tapi semuanya masih bagus dan utuh." Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega setelah memeriksa kacamatanya dan tidak menemukan suatu kejanggalan lain selain kacanya yang sedikit retak.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo. Ini semua gara-gara aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu padamu tadi." Wajah Jongin kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi yang hampir saja terjadi.

Wajah Kyungsoo juga ikut memerah mengingatnya. Pemuda mungil itu kembali memakai kacamatanya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke toko kacamata untuk memperbaikinya." Ujar Jongin tapi Kyungsoo mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Tidak usah Jongin. Nanti akan diperbaiki oleh kakakku saja. Hanya dia yang tahu model kacanya soalnya dia yang membelikannya untukku."

"Tapi kita bisa menanyakannya pada penjual toko. Siapa tahu dia mengetahui jenis kacanya dan bisa memperbaikinya, kan? Daripada menunggu lama. Lagi pula kau butuh kacamata untuk melihat dan membaca, benar?"

"Ta-tapi jongin.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo kita ke toko kacamata!" Jongin langsung menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari perpustakaan.

Dan Jongin menyesali perbuatannya yang ingin membuat Kyungsoo terkesan. Karena setelah sampai di toko kacamata, si penjual mengatakan kaca yang ada di kacamata Kyungsoo sangat lah mahal, harganya sekitar satu juta dan itu bukanlah uang yang selalu berada di dalam dompet Jongin, jadilah mereka tidak jadi memperbaiki kacamata Kyungsoo dan berakhir di kedai mie sederhana yang ada di sekitar situ.

"Aku tidak mengira kacamatamu begitu mahal harganya." Jongin mendesah lelah, pikirnya itu terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah kacamata.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Jongin karena ini pemberian kakakku dan ekspresinya biasa saja, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang menghamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting." Kyungsoo meringis. Kris memang gila dan saat pulang nanti, Kyungsoo akan memastikan dirinya untuk memukulnya dengan sapu injuk rumahnya.

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan kacamatamu tidak penting, Kyungsoo." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, itu hanya perumpamaan saja Jongin."

Kemudian mereka memesan makanan dan Jongin yang membayar. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Kyungsoo tidak memakai kacamatanya dan hanya menyimpannya di dalam tas. Jongin selalu terkesima dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang aslinya sangat manis dan cantik untuk ukuran anak laki-laki.

Bibirnya bergerak dan mengunyah spagetti yang dipesannya. Terlihat saus spagetti menempel di sudut bibir kirinya. Jongin terkekeh geli melihatnya dan meraih tisu namun pergerakannya terhenti saat di lihatnya seorang pria jangkung berambut pirang menghampiri tempat duduk mereka bersama pria lain yang lebih pendek dari pria sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo~"

Mendengar namanya di panggil oleh suara familiar, Kyungsoo menoleh dan..

**CHUP **

**SLURP **

Kyungsoo maupun Jongin melotot kaget melihat kejadian barusan. Pria jangkung berambut pirang itu mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan melumat saus spagetti yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

"Ouh~ kau terasa enak untuk dimakan Soo." Pemuda itu menjilati bibirnya sendiri setelah melepas kecupannya dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Setelah sadar, Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kris dan menggeram marah. "KRIS!"

**BAK BUK BAK BUK DUAGH BUGH DUAGH BUGH DUAK DUESH DUAK DUESH ~~**

Selesai menghajar Kris, Kyungsoo kembali menduduki bangkunya dengan tenang sedangkan Kris masih mengaduh-aduh kesakitan di lantai.

"Ouh~ Kyung, kau tega sekali memukuliku. Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Yap, aku memang tega. Dan, apa tadi kau bilang? Apa salahmu? Kau sudah menciumku, Kris! di depan semua orang! Apa kau tidak punya malu?!"

"Kenapa harus malu? Kita bahkan sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu di Vancouver."

Nadi leher Kyungsoo mencuat, "Tapi ini di Seoul, Kris! Demi Tuhan! Berhentilah berbuat mesum kepadaku!"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku berhenti. Aku tidak akan menciummu lagi Soo." Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan menyerah. Kyungsoo memicing tajam padanya.

"Aku serius, Soo." Kris memasang mimik muka meyakinkan membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Sudah lupakan saja. Oh ya, mengapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku mau makan siang dengan Joonmyeon." Kris menunjuk pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya, sedang tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Suho hyung!" Kyungsoo melambai-lambai pada Joonmyeon agar mendekat pada mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kyung. Kau sudah besar rupanya. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih sekecil ini." Joonmyeon menyetarakan tangannya setinggi tulang iga Kris membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terkekeh geli. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku tidak sependek itu Suho hyung." Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon sebal dan Joonmyeon tersenyum maklum. "Aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda saja Soo." Joonmyeon mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo nambah manyun.

"Kau tidak memakai kacamatamu Soo? Kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Kacamataku jatuh tadi di perpustakaan dan kacanya retak. Oh, iya! Kenapa kau membeli kacamata seharga satu juta? Kau mau membuatku jantungan, ya?!" sembur Kyungsoo, Kris terkekeh lagi dan mencubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"Satu juta tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dirimu, sayang~" Kris memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya ingin mencium Kyungsoo tapi perutnya langsung disikut si pemuda mungil itu.

"Kyungsoo, jadi dia Kris yang kemarin kau telpon?" Jongin bersuara setelah diam beberapa lama menatap orang-orang di depannya.

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau dia bersama Jongin disini?

"Ah, iya. Kau benar Jongin." Kyungsoo menghadapkan mereka berdua.

"Kris, ini Jongin. Temanku." Kris menatap tajam Jongin, "Jongin ini Kris, kakakku."

"Kakak tiri." Kris mengoreksi, Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya. "Yah, terserah."

"Kau teman Kyungsoo? Kau bukan pacarnya, kan?" tanya Kris sangsi.

"Bukan." Jawab Jongin. _Yah, bukannya tidak mungkin sih. _

"Bagus lah. Karena jika kau mengincar Kyungsoo, kau harus melangkahi dulu mayatku!"

"Kris, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan."

"Oh, Kyung. Kau tidak tahu, bisa saja dia sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa menjamahmu saat kau tidak sadar. Oh, tidak! Aku harus menjauhkanmu dari kondom, lube dan sex toys jika sedang bersamanya." Kris mengoceh tanpa henti, tak sadar membuat wajah Kyungsoo atau pun Jongin memerah karena perkataan frontalnya.

"Oh, ya! Aku harus mempersiapkan semua peralatan. Aku harus memeriksa apakah lubangmu masih perawan atau sudah dibobol olehnya. Hei, Joonmyeon kau harus membantuku nanti untuk–"

**BLETAK **

Kris tersungkur setelah Joonmyeon menghantam kepalanya dengan tasnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau–"

"Berhentilah berkata jorok dan lihat sekitarmu itu!" Joonmyeon menggeram marah. _Kris memang gila. _

Setelah mengamati sekelilingnya, Kris menutup mulutnya karena aura tajam sangat menusuk padanya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Usul Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk dan memutuskan meninggalkan Kris yang melongo bodoh di kedai.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!"

.

"Terima kasih traktiran hari ini Jongin. Aku sangat senang. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Jongin meleleh karena dia tidak mengira senyuman Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati semanis dan seindah itu.

"Ya, sama-sama Kyungsoo. Aku akan menunggu traktiranmu." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, ayo cepat!" Kris memanggil dari dalam mobil. Membuat Kyungsoo merutukinya dalam hati. "Iya, sebentar Kris!"

"Hati-hati di jalan Jongin! Lain kali kita pulang bersama, ya? Daaah~" Kyungsoo melambai, masuk ke dalam mobil masih sambil melambai pada Jongin. Jongin pun balas melambai pada Kyungsoo.

Setelah mobil Kyungsoo pergi, dada Jongin mulai berdebar cepat. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat seperti genderang yang ditabuh saat akan perang. Perasaan aneh menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Mungkin kah dia jatuh cinta? Pada pandangan kedua? Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir pandangan pertama terlalu pasaran, sih.

Jadi Jongin jatuh cinta, nih? Pada Kyungsoo?

Sebaiknya mulai sekarang Jongin harus bisa tahan fisik dan batin karena Kris pasti tidak akan memberikan adiknya secara cuma-cuma padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**_THE END_ **

**Nagi's Bacotan : **

**Aduh, apaan deh ini fict. Gue juga nggak ngerti kenapa bisa bikin beginian. Maap yah, kalo ceritanya mainstream dan ngecewain banget. Ide, judul, sama ceritanya juga nggak nyambung bingit. Bukannya lanjutin fict yang masih jalan malah bikin wan syut kagak jelas kayak gini. Apaan deh gue. -_- **

**Gini nih kalo stress nungguin sesuatu, kalo nggak punya duit itu serasa hampa. Tapi kalo punya duit gue boros bingit. Serba salah deh. **

**Lah, gue ngebacot apaan ini? Nggak penting amat -_- yang penting lu semua pada enjoy bacanya ya. Gue juga makasih banget sama kalian yang udah ripiu, favorit en follow fict gue dari awal ampe akhir. Thanks banget guys~ *hug atu-atu* maap ye gue nggak bisa ngebales lewat pm lagi, atau ada yang nggak kesebut ripiunya di ff Uke Idaman maupun It's Love Complex, gue bener-bener minta maaf guys u,u **

**Oke sip, boleh minta ripiu kan? Yang jadi siders.. gue nggak marah kok, karena cerita gue emang nggak bagus-bagus amat. Gue nulis karena gue hobi, dan gue seneng banget kalo ada yang mau baca fict absurd gue~ *CiumKyungsoo* #ditendang **

**. **

**. **

**Last, **

**Mind to review? Puhlese~ *kasih kacamata bulet Kyungsoo***


End file.
